


Номер тринадцать

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бертольд назвал свое имя первым. До этого у них были только номера, по порядку расположения формовочных капсул. Утроб, из которых они вышли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Номер тринадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games  
> Бета: Синяя_звезда  
> Предупреждение: киборг!АУ

Небо, солнце, люди, свобода, близость, любовь, жизнь. Райнер видел их. И теперь никогда не сможет забыть. Никогда. У него есть программа, у него есть приказ, если его тело выйдет из строя — автоматически запустится механизм ликвидации. Но когда он слышит голос в наушнике — в груди замирает сердце, укрепленное пластинами из сверхпрочного материала.

— Номер тринадцать вызывает Номера двенадцать. Не могу выполнить задание. В здании посторонние.

— Вас понял, — его голос передается без участия губ и голосовых связок, достаточно только подумать. — Номер тринадцать, продолжаю сам. Вы держитесь, Номер тринадцать?

Ты держишься, Бертольд? 

Для Райнера у Номера тринадцать есть имя. Имя звучит в голове как оглушительный сигнал к подъему, сигнал тревоги, сигнал о начале личного времени, как все сигналы сразу. Громче них. Громче и отчетливее. Как набат. 

Сначала у них были только номера. По порядку расположения формовочных капсул. Утроб, из которых они вышли. Потом Бертольд назвал свое имя.

— Да, все в порядке… Райнер, я справлюсь сам.

Райнер разворачивается в толпе. Перед ним — синее небо отражается в стеклах недостроенных небоскребов. Целый лес — они растут слишком быстро. Ядовитое солнце сверху и множество разноцветных голов вокруг Райнера. Он меняет настройки зрения, определяет цель — человек в машине, на расстоянии выстрела. ГШ-13 ляжет в руку, как только Райнер соберется стрелять. Идеальный русский, пробивает все бронежилеты мира. Он идет следом за машиной, она едва движется, чтобы все могли поприветствовать президента. Райнер готов достать оружие, но правый бок вдруг взрывается болью. «Печень», — память всегда без сбоев находит для него любую информацию. Но боль не важно, и он продвигается дальше; рукоять пистолета скользит в ладонь  
.   
Выстрелы звучат совсем рядом, Райнер чувствует боль в плече и в бедре. Рядом падает человек, кто-то кричит. Райнер не может как следует прицелиться — мишень в его глазах все время раздваивается. 

— Номер двенадцать, — слышит он. — Я не справился. Повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью, программа ликвидации запущена автоматически. Действуйте по обстоятельствам… Прощай.

Райнер стреляет в толпу, делает еще шаг к объекту. Он воин, он должен поразить цель, он должен выполнить заказ. Охрана заставляет президента пригнуться, машина набирает скорость.

Перед глазами так некстати встают картины из прошлого. В отсутствии личных предпочтений всё же есть смысл. Райнер вспоминает всё больше. Начиная со вчерашней ночи, когда для него открылись солнце, небо, жизнь. Его собственное тело. 

 

Он должен выполнить заказ, ничто не может отменить императивную установку. Их учили быть войнами и сражаться до конца. Райнер пытается связаться с координатором, но сигнала нет. Люди мечутся, сбивая друг друга, падают, те, кто может подняться, вскакивают, те, кто не может, остаются лежать под ногами. Визг, крики, стоны, стрельба. Райнер понимает — есть шанс выбраться и придумать новый план. И тогда он принимает решение: вернуться.

Бертольд, Номер тринадцать, ждет его в недостроенном небоскребе, за зеркальными стеклами. Райнер получает еще одну пулю, стреляет, уловив цель боковым зрением, и попадает. Потом стреляет снова, отметив на краю обзора блеск стали. И отступает. Его пытаются остановить двое; одного он убивает выстрелом в сердце, другого — в голову, и несет его перед собой как щит. Двери в здание все ближе. 

Толпы вокруг больше нет: кто убежал, кто остался лежать на асфальте. Теперь Райнеру проще заметить тех, кто старается воспрепятствовать его действиям. Они близко, их много, но Райнер быстрее, он может развить скорость более шестидесяти километров в час, его движения выверены и высчитаны комиссией Дома. Охотники не успевают пройти и нескольких шагов, как большинство из них погибают. Другие же не успевают уловить, когда Райнер оказывается в здании. Двери перед ним открываются и закрываются, и он блокирует их, вгоняя в борозды металлические стойки от стола ресепшн. Райнер знает, что антивандальное стекло отнимет у охотников много времени: человеку не под силу разбить этот материал; другое дело техника. Он бросает труп в полном солнца холле и пытается вычленить сигнал. 

— Номер тринадцать? — зовет Райнер, — Бертольд!

 

Райнер сомневается, что это имя дали Номеру тринадцать родители. День назад многое пришлось подвергнуть сомнению. Но откуда бы имя ни взялось, Бертольду оно подходит. Гораздо больше чем номер. 

 

— Я Бертольд, а ты? — первые слова, которые Райнер слышит в своей жизни. Первые слова, обращенные к нему. В его голову закачано море информации, и как по заказу мозг вытаскивает то, что подходит к ситуации — вылупившиеся из яиц гусята считают своей матерью первое живое и даже предмет, который видят перед собой после рождения. Райнер не считает Бертольда матерью, нет, но его лицо — первое, что он видит. Его впечатления о прежней жизни, смутное мелькание голубых и белых халатов, калейдоскоп картин в голове — цифры, формулы, памятники архитектуры, — не вызывают никаких эмоций. 

Бертольд тоже смотрит на него, смотрит, не отрываясь, как будто боится потерять его из виду. Они так и лежат в капсулах и смотрят друг на друга. 

Им позволяют выбраться, проводят процедуры активации и проверки всех систем. Копирование ДНК закончено, мозг работает отлично. И вот они — тринадцать новых людей — стоят в светлой комнате и оглядываются. 

— Вы потеряли память, — сообщает им голос с потолка. — Ваши родители погибли. Ваше тело было изменено. С изменениями вы ознакомитесь позже. Добро пожаловать в ваш новый Дом.

И все верят голосу. 

Им выдают одежду — стандартный комплект — потом новорожденных людей отправляют тестировать. Райнер идет перед Бертольдом. Не видит его, но чувствует, что тот позади.

Тогда Бертольд говорит свое имя. Тихо, очень тихо, но Райнер слышит и называет ему свое.

 

Сигнал слабый, но он долетает до Райнера. Движения толпы за дверями из антивандального стекла издалека напоминают волны, люди начинают подниматься. Райнер оставляет их за спиной, направляется к шахтам неработающих лифтов. Бертольд в одной из них. Он занимал позицию на шестом этаже, в помещении будущего офиса. Так они решили. Он должен был устранить объект стрелой боевого лука. Способности Бертольда — скорость и точность. Райнеру отведено было оставаться в толпе и инициировать беспорядки после покушения. Но что-то пошло не так. 

Пока Райнер спускается на нулевой этаж по пожарной лестнице, он анализирует информацию. Кто-то знал об операции. Кто-то рассказал о ней объекту. 

Миссия должна быть выполнена, несмотря ни на что. Эта мысль заставляет Райнера сбавить скорость, но он не останавливается. Прошел месяц и шесть дней с их знакомства, и для Райнера Номер тринадцать стал значить больше, чем цель.

 

Они живут в большой комнате, заставленной одинаковыми кроватями, моются в общем душе, едят в общей столовой. Всегда под наблюдением. Их жизнь подчинена расписанию с первого дня. Тесты, тренировки — сначала выясняют, кто к чему имеет большую склонность. Бертольд гибкий, быстрый. Он быстрее думает, быстрее двигается. Райнер сильный, и к тому же обладает способностью к стратегическому планированию. 

В их памяти — базовая информация по математике, языкам, физике, химии, биологии, анатомии, истории и географии. 

День заполнен до упора — испытания в условиях перепада давления, низких и высоких температур, на высоте, под водой и в невесомости. Стрельба из всех известных видов оружия. У Бертольда идеально получается использовать лук. А Райнер наблюдает, как тот выпускает стрелу за стрелой, отводя локоть назад, распрямляя плечи, почти не целясь. В их головах заложено базовое понятие эстетики. Райнер осознает, что Бертольд красивый. Это осознание приходит к нему так же легко, как осознание себя в мире, как осознание границ собственной личности. 

Они тренируются в управлении всеми известными видами транспорта. Райнер и Бертольд оказываются в одной учебной ячейке, в одной кабине вертолета из-за соседства номеров. Бертольд говорит:

— Ты здорово поднимаешь вес, у меня так не выходит, — и улыбается ему, переключая передачи. Шум вертолетных лопастей заглушает голоса. Райнер отвечает на улыбку. Эти реакции невозможно контролировать. 

Блоки курсов никогда не повторяются, их тасуют, передвигают, перебрасывают. Физические упражнения, ориентирование на местности, координирование, скорость, выносливость. Тесты на работу в команде. Тесты на регенерацию.

А ещё — личное время. У них есть по три часа в день только для себя. Они могут гулять во внутреннем парке Дома, играть в игры в общей комнате. Райнер и Бертольд, не сговариваясь, вместе читают, вместе бродят по аккуратным дорожкам, вместе играют в шахматы. Они могут просто молчать, могут обсуждать баллы за испытание или обновление погодных программ на полигоне. То, что Бертольд говорит, всегда кажется Райнеру правильным. Но слушать его голос даже приятнее, чем понимать смысл слов. Райнер ловит каждое движение его губ. И с каждым днем все чаще рассматривает его лицо, а не разбирает его мысли. 

И их перестают ставить в пары на тестовых заданиях. 

Тогда Райнер понимает, что это может значить.

В душевой, наполненной паром, Райнер и Бертольд могут ненадолго задержаться, не вызывая подозрений. У стойки для полотенец Райнер произносит одними губами:

— Нам не надо проводить вместе свободное время. Иначе нас не сделают боевой группой.

Бертольд ловит его взгляд и кивает.

Райнер не знает, почему их хотят держать подальше друг от друга, но следует собственной установке. Он следит за Бертольдом, не выпуская его из поля зрения. Бертольд играет в шахматы с Армином, Райнер проводит спарринги с Анни. Бертольд гуляет с Эреном, Райнер молчит с Микасой. В тестах на работу в группе Райнер и Бертольд набирают высший балл. Идеальное взаимодействие. 

Но все что они могут — смотреть друг на друга издали, иногда улыбаться, иногда, в результате случайных совпадений, оказываться за одним шахматным столом. В промежутках между взглядами, редкими улыбками, общими занятиями и встречами в общих комнатах жизнь Райнера пуста. 

 

Райнер раздвигает двери лифта. Бертольд лежит на полу. Рядом с ним труп в черной форме — особое подразделение президентской службы безопасности. Райнер не думает о своих ранах, уже даже не чувствует их — тело включило процесс ускоренной регенерации. 

Он встает на колени рядом с Бертольдом. Тот открывает глаза и улыбается.

— Я провалил задание, — говорит он. Райнер смотрит ему в лицо. Царапины на коже заживают, но серьезные раны внутри тела не излечиваются так быстро.

— Каков объем повреждений? — уточняет Райнер.

Бертольд кашляет, Райнер вытирает кровь с его губ.

— Внутренние органы повреждены необратимо, есть изменения в скелетной конструкции. Я не могу встать, Райнер.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Райнер, стараясь избавиться от застрявшей в голове фразы «изменения в скелетной конструкции». 

— Кто-то сообщил им о нашем плане. Детально. Я пытался выйти на связь с координатором, но безрезультатно, мной были выведены из строя тридцать человек, но из-за большого количества повреждений тело перестало восстанавливаться с нужной скоростью. Мне пришлось действовать на свое усмотрение…

Он снова кашляет. Райнер замирает и слушает глухие хрипы в его легких. Впервые за месяц и шесть дней сознательной жизни он не знает, что делать.

— Выполняй задание, Райнер. Доведи его до конца.

Райнер смотрит на него, чувствуя себя немым и обездвиженным. Свет аварийного освещения делает лицо Бертольда нездешним, слишком бледным, глаза — темными. Зрение отказывает первым. Повреждения внутренних органов настолько значительны, что их невозможно залечить. Но Бертольд еще жив. 

Райнер качает головой.

— Нет, мы — боевая единица, боевая группа, мы двое. Оставлять тебя нельзя.

— Райнер, если это из-за вчерашнего, то мы сглупили.

— Нет, — мотает головой Райнер. Он слышит отдаленные звуки — вычленяет из гула выстрелы, шум вертолетных лопастей, треск укрепленного стекла. Времени нет.

— Райнер, моя система уничтожит себя через пять минут. 

Система ликвидации по очереди отключает органы и системы, и с момента запуска проходит десять минут. 

— Я остановлю процесс ликвидации.

— Как?

— Свяжусь с координатором. 

— Связи нет. Система запускается автоматически.

Райнер поджимает губы, разворачивается и взваливает Бертольда себе на спину. 

— Органы восстановятся. Ликвидация не понадобится. 

— Свяжи мне руки, — просит Бертольд.

— Некогда! — Райнер ловит себя на том, что кричит. 

— Свяжи, — повторяет тот. Райнер ругается, тратит минуту на то, чтобы снова опустить его, скинуть рубашку и стянуть запястья тканью.

— Так лучше.

Руки Бертольда у него на шее. Дыхание обжигает ухо, его запах — через кровь и пот — запах, который осел в ноздрях и пробуждает в памяти воспоминание, придает Райнеру сил.

 

Когда спустя месяц подготовки им дали задание, они радовались, что хотя бы на неделю останутся вдвоем. Без камер, без контроля, сопровождаемые только голосом координатора. 

У них были паспорта, легенда — два туриста в африканской стране, — и свобода. Они поднялись на грузовом лифте на верхнюю площадку, там их ждала машина. Им вручили документы — полный пакет, и подняли ворота. Выезжая, Райнер оглянулся. Снаружи Дом выглядел как склад.

Недалеко было холодное море — Райнер почувствовал запах соли, услышал плеск волн и крики чаек. На соседнем сиденье расположился Бертольд, с новой прической, в рубашке и куртке. Райнер на мгновение забыл о море и ветре. Лицо Бертольда заслонило для него всю улицу, Дом и даже небо. Бертольд улыбнулся, расправил плечи.

— Ну, как я тебе? — сказал он. Райнер зачем-то кивнул. Машина набирала скорость. Спустя несколько минут он спросил в ответ:

— А я?

— Отлично, — отозвался Бертольд. 

За окнами — большой мир: скамейки, деревья, дома и люди. Люди из другой жизни. Дети, у которых были родители. Над ними плывет бескрайнее небо, не похожее на симулятор. Настоящие облака, настоящие птицы. Бертольд приоткрывает рот, восхищенно глядит в окно.

— Ух ты, сколько воды!

А Райнер, вырванный из привычного круга — тренировки, еда, пятичасовой сон, тренировки, — чувствует свое тело, свою кровь, свое сердце. Какое оно большое, и как безумно много у него крови, как она оглушительно колотится внутри. Он чувствовал такое и раньше, но сейчас ему не надо себя сдерживать. 

По дороге до аэропорта они молчат. Сказать хочется слишком многое, но они не умеют разговаривать просто так и начать трудно. 

Только в самолете — на борт они проходят без сложностей: материал, из которого сделаны их кости, не сумел бы распознать ни один сканер, суперновый углеродный состав, оружие будет ждать в номере отеля, — Райнер и Бертольд начинают говорить одновременно. Бертольд говорит, что у них удачные места рядом с туалетом, а Райнер — что мог бы посадить самолет вместо пилота. Бертольд смеется. Они с удивлением рассматривают запакованные в маленькие пластиковые коробочки масло, джем, соус. Меняются едой. Райнер замечает, что неплохо бы попробовать шампанское. Бертольд пожимает плечами. Но они так и не решаются. 

 

В Луанде они очень легко проникаются ролью туристов. Озираются с открытыми ртами, фотографируют все подряд, потому что небо тут еще ярче, ни облачка, и солнце палит, потому что люди одеты иначе, дома намешаны как попало — от небоскребов до сколоченных между собой ящиков. 

В отеле им выделяют по отдельному номеру. По большой кровати в таких просторных комнатах, как вся казарма целиком. Бертольд заходит к Райнеру и, усевшись на мягкий матрас, начинает на нем подпрыгивать. 

— Вот это да! — восхищается он, ложась и обнимая подушку. В Доме Бертольд спал очень беспокойно, а тут сможет растянуться и улечься, как ему хочется. 

Райнер замирает у минибара, но смотрит не на содержимое, а на Бертольда. На полоску смуглой кожи под футболкой. И крови в его теле опять становится слишком много. 

— Мы должны определиться с планом, — говорит он. Голос срывается на хрип, Райнер откашливается. Рассматривает бутылки колы и алкоголя в баре, захлопывает дверцу. А когда поворачивается снова, Бертольд уже лежит на спине.

— Мы должны выйти в город?

Райнер вспоминает, что надо кивнуть. Должны. 

 

Он выносит Бертольда на лестницу первого этажа, одной рукой придерживая Бертольда сзади, в другой сжимая пистолет. Когда он собирается подняться по ступенькам, стекло в холле идет трещинами — миллиардами трещин, — и лопается. За стеклом — вооруженные люди нового президента. По плану тот уже должен быть мертв. Но он жив, а они в западне. Райнер стреляет, пока бежит на второй этаж, у него два выхода — выбраться на крышу и захватит вертолет или перебраться в соседнее здание. Что дальше — пока неизвестно. Он стреляет, чувствуя спиной тяжесть Бертольда. Поднимается на третий этаж, потом выше. На пятый. Шестой, восьмой, десятый. Ступеньки мелькают под ногами. Никто из сверхсекретных подразделений Республики Ангола не может бежать так быстро. На сорок втором этаже Райнер выдергивает люк и выбирается на крышу. Высоко в пронзительно синем небе висит вертолет. Райнер останавливается, чтобы оценить расстояние, останавливается на несколько секунд, не больше. И этого хватает — вертолет слишком далеко, Райнеру до него не добраться. «Как будто они знают, что я мог бы захватить машину».

Эта мысль застревает у него в голове и тянет за собой остальные. Их озвучивает Бертольд:

— Кажется, нас продали, — шепчет он. Райнер не понимает, как такое могло случиться, это попросту не укладывается в его систему, но других предположений у него нет.

Автоматчики в вертолете нацеливают на них стволы. Райнер прыгает в люк раньше, чем они начинают стрелять. Он спускается. Этаж за этажом. Не полностью зажившие раны мешают ему двигаться с максимальной скоростью, но он по-прежнему быстрее. Прежде чем снизу поднимаются вооруженные люди, Райнер успевает скрыться в помещении тридцать третьего этажа 

Руки Бертольда вокруг его шеи крепко связаны и совершенно бесполезны, Райнеру приходится держать его крепче.

У него осталось еще пара минут. 

 

Чтобы выглядеть туристами, они едут в национальный парк Киссама. Люди и животные вокруг них живут своими жизнями. Вокруг них невозможные, нереальные просторы, свобода, порывы ветра, пыль и жара. 

Райнер ловит взгляд Бертольда, а тот неотрывно наблюдает за мужчиной и женщиной, которые держатся за руки. Двое в их туристической группе. Райнер тоже берет Бертольда за руку. Бертольд не поворачивается к нему, но сильнее сжимает пальцы. 

Вечером они расходятся по номерам, и Райнер долго лежит без сна. Такого с ним никогда раньше не было. Он не привык к расслабленности, разморенности. К усталости, но не физической. Он устал от всего, что увидел. Но его тело гудит и пульсирует, внутри скапливается уличный жар, небо и солнце. Он закрывает глаза и представляет руку Бертольда в своей руке. Его кожу под пальцами. Он может вспомнить его лицо так же четко, как если бы видел сейчас перед собой. Одеяло становится слишком тяжелым, Райнер отбрасывает его, воздуха мало и сердце колотится сразу и в груди, и ниже. Он должен перестать думать и уснуть, но вместо этого воображаемые картины лихорадочно сменяют одна другую. Шея, плечи, спина, влажные пятна пота под футболкой. Райнер опускает руку и быстро двигает кулаком. Сперма стекает между пальцами, кажется, внутри него взорвалась бомба, тело действует само собой, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. И только потом Райнер ложится на живот, закрывает глаза и наконец засыпает. 

Раньше ему ничего не снилось, но все четыре ночи, что он спит в гостинице, он видит яркие сны. Мешанина из мест, в которых они побывали, и воспоминаний о Доме.

На второй день они с Бертольдом выбирают место и разрабатывают план. Они точно знают, когда пройдет инаугурация, где проедет кортеж, в какой машине будет президент.

— Я останусь внизу, — говорит Райнер на третий день вечером, — а ты снимешь его сверху. 

Бертольд не спорит. Он долго молчит, рассматривая город через окно.

— Что, если у нас не было никогда никаких родителей? — спрашивает он. Райнер смотрит ему в спину с удивлением.

— Что, если мы — просто сделанные на заказ орудия? — продолжает Бертольд. Райнеру становится не по себе. Он подходит к Бертольду сзади, поднимает руку, чтобы сжать его плечо, но опускает, так и не коснувшись.

— Не думай об этом. Мы должны выполнить миссию. Помнишь, что нам говорили? Мы воины и служим во благо государства. Ради мира во всем мире.

Плечи Бертольда вздрагивают — Райнер не сразу понимает, что тот смеется.

— Конечно, — улыбается он, обернувшись. Он так близко, что можно почувствовать его дыхание на губах. — Спокойной ночи, Номер двенадцать.

Бертольд уходит, а Райнер остается один на один с кипящей в венах кровью и колоколом в голове.

 

Стекло и железобетонные конструкции сверкают на слепящем солнце. Глаза Райнера высчитывают расстояние до соседнего дома — будущего небоскреба Тора де Ангола. Конечно, с ношей за спиной ему придется потрудиться, но в целом задача выполнима. Совсем недалеко прыгать. Он примеривается. Времени медлить нет.

— Держись, я успею, — Райнер не понимает, просит ли он Бертольда или себя. Он разбегается, набирает скорость. Под ногами мелькает черное и серебряное — бетон и плитка. Впереди солнце — в сверкающих стеклах. Они разлетаются мириадами осколков, когда он врезается в них, отталкивается и прыгает. Райнер летит между домами, секунда, еще секунда. Успевает увидеть внизу бесконечное море человеческих голов. Стискивает руки Бертольда. 

Окно напротив разбивается, когда его тело проходит через стекло. Ноги касаются пола. Райнер разворачивается, скользит подошвами по покрытию. 

— Получилось! — он быстро развязывает узел и укладывает Бертольда на спину. 

Тот улыбается ему снизу.

— Координатор нас продал, мы ничего не можем сделать.

Райнер достает нож из крепления на руке.

— Должен быть чип, или что-то еще… Откуда запускается программа ликвидации?

У него остается минута.

— Не знаю, — улыбается Бертольд. Райнер ничего не слышит и не чувствует, он ощупывает его голову и шею. Должно быть что-то. 

Они знают, что система ликвидации есть, знают, как она работает, но никто не говорил им, как ее отключить. Им слишком о многом не говорили. 

 

Бертольд тоже так считает. Он приходит к Райнеру в номер, когда тот уже собирается ложиться. На пятую ночь. Они побывали в Лубанго, у водопада Каландула, у черных камней Пунго-Андон. И завтра их путешествие заканчивается.

Райнер подвязывает пояс халата.

— Что-то случилось? Есть изъяны в плане?

Бертольд пожимает плечами, подходит к нему. Лампа у кровати освещает его лицо, глаза кажутся темными.

— Ты видел сегодня, как они целовались? — спрашивает Бертольд. Он говорит еле слышно, но Райнер разбирает каждое слово. Каждое слово стучит набатом в его голове. Он кивает. Помнит, как сегодняшние туристы из их группы целовались украдкой в экскурсионном автобусе. Губы к губам, так, что дышать нечем.

Бертольд тоже кивает — и в следующий миг обнимает его за шею и целует. Это все равно что делать искусственное дыхание рот в рот. Только язык касается языка, и голова кружится. Райнер поднимает руки: сначала он боится прикоснуться к Бертольду, но потом его пальцы начинают действовать, как им вздумается. Он скользит ладонями по спине Бертольда, стискивает его так, будто готов переломить его суперпрочный скелет. Прижимается бедрами к бедрам. Они падают на кровать, и между ними нет ни тени неловкости, нет никаких вопросов. Все получается само собой. 

Они раздеваются, бросают вещи куда придется. Бертольд лежит под ним совершенно голый. Райнер видел его в душе полсотни раз, но эта нагота другая. Он понимает, что всегда хотел этого. Что отдал бы за это свою короткую жизнь. 

Они трутся друг о друга, Бертольд скользит под ним, пах к паху, Райнер кладет руку между его ног, кусает губы, лижет шею и плечи. Бертольд раздвигает ноги.

— Это вроде бывает больно, но точно не мне, — смеется он. И они оба знают, что никакая боль им не помешает. Их болевой порог позволяет терпеть ампутацию. 

Райнер приподнимает его бедра, раздвигает ягодицы и входит. И уже не может остановиться. Они оба не могут. Они идеально работают в команде. Бертольд двигается под ним до безумия быстро, смотрит ему в лицо, как одержимый. Они неспособны сойти с ума — но сходят. Все быстрее и быстрее. 

Той ночью Райнер впервые думает — а что дальше? Что будет, когда они вернутся? Ждать следующего задания. Личные отношения в Доме не поощряются. Как он сможет дождаться? Как?

Им надо выспаться в ночь перед заданием, но пяти часов сна вполне достаточно. 

— Было бы жаль, если бы мы так ничего и не сделали, да? — говорит ему Бертольд, когда стрелка часов на стене указывает на три. Райнер кивает, ведет ладонью вниз по его влажной спине.

— Если что, знай, что ты лучше всех, — продолжает Бертольд. Райнер хочет ответить ему, но вместо этого прижимается губами между лопаток и ведет языком вниз. 

 

Рукоять в руке влажная от пота, секунды слишком короткие. 

— Где, черт побери, этот чип! — Райнер прижимает лезвие ко лбу Бертольда, стараясь вспомнить все, что касается мозга, отделов и полушарий. 

— Райнер, не надо. Скорее всего, нет никакого чипа. Это слишком просто, — говорит Бертольд.

— Заткнись, — цедит Райнер и проводит ровную линию. Из пореза выступает кровь. Райнер исследует висок, потом затылок. Ничего.

— Он должен быть, — бормочет Райнер. Кровь делает пальцы скользкими. — Бертольд, у тебя же хорошо с тактикой. Ну, помоги мне.

Бертольд не отвечает. Только тогда Райнер понимает, что время закончилось. В голове остается только слово «заткнись». 

Райнер пытается применить реанимационные процедуры. Вдыхает воздух ему в губы, давит на грудную клетку. Но взгляд Бертольда, устремленный в потолок, остается пустым. 

Нет никакого чипа, возможно, импульс направляется через суперпрочный материал черепной коробки, а может, сразу останавливает и сердце. Бертольд лежит рядом с ним, как большая кукла. Он совсем не похож на себя. Что бы в Доме ни говорили, а в нем было что-то, что ускользнуло. Райнер убирает нож в держатель. Кладет голову Берта себе на колени и сидит так, слушая шум вертолетных лопастей. Скоро вертолет опустится, и автоматчики будут стрелять.

Нужно хотя бы закончить миссию. Объект до сих пор не устранен. Райнеру жалко оставлять Бертольда тут одного. Он качает его на руках, вглядывается в его лицо. 

— Задание должно быть выполнено, — извиняется он. — Ты уж полежи тут пока, Номер тринадцать.

Райнер поднимается. Пистолет в кобуре, Райнер вытаскивает его и идет к двери. 

Ему надо спуститься вниз на тридцать три этажа. Двери распахиваются, и Райнер стреляет. В первого, второго, третьего. Они ничего не успевают сделать, он сбрасывает их в лестничный пролет и спускается, отстреливаясь. Пули, которые попадают в Райнера, не останавливают его. А те, в кого попадает он, падают замертво. Его задача — уничтожить как можно больше противников. Он бежит к шахте лифта. Тросы внутри похожи на черные петли кишок, Райнер прыгает и повисает на них. Очередная пуля попадает в скулу, его отбрасывает к стене, но он крепко держится и начинает скользить вниз. Мокрые от крови и пота руки скользят хорошо. Он набирает скорость, быстрее, еще быстрее. Кожа сгорает, но под ней — неповрежденный сверхпрочный материал на основе углеводорода. Значит, Райнер все еще сможет держать пистолет.

Когда он выходит в холл, от стекла не остается и следа. Посреди огромного зала стоит танк. Вокруг него люди с «Узи». Их стволы направлены на него. Райнер пытается выйти на связь с координатором, но связи нет. А может, передатчик поврежден. Райнер срывается с места и бежит вперед. И смотрит на улицу поверх танковой башни и правее. Никакого кортежа уже нет. Только люди, которые убивают друг друга. Бойня все-таки началась, но только не в их пользу. Вот как все перевернут. Попытка убить президента-мученика, борца за свободу страны, за собственный путь, противника политики державы-провокатора. Против державы-захватчика и провокатора. Что-то взрывается рядом. Райнер падает навзничь. Последнее, что он видит — ясное синее небо над домами. 

И слышит голос координатора, но слов не разбирает. Вместо них говорит Бертольд:

— Было бы жаль, если бы мы так ничего и не сделали, да?

Райнер возвращается в гостиничный номер, во вчерашнюю ночь, в сегодняшнее утро и отвечает:

— Да.

 

***

 

За длинным столом восемь человек. Главный снимает очки и долго протирает их специальной салфеткой. 

— Нам стоит ограничивать активность теменных отделов, — говорит один из собравшихся. Главный продолжает протирать.

— Они слишком много чувствуют, на этот раз мы прокололись.

— Не мы. Координатор продал операцию. 

— С ним разобрались.

— Да. Но мы должны подстраховаться… И так службы Анголы получили тела.

Главный надевает очки и вздыхает.

— И что же, коллега, мы тогда получим? Мертвецов? Они же будут считать себя мертвыми? Человеческий мозг несовершенен, но лучше компьютера мы еще не изобрели. 

— Я же не предлагаю совсем отключить, слегка снизить…

— Подумаем, — главный морщится и жестом просит его замолчать. Подумать им и правда есть над чем. В этом круге войны они проиграли. Человеческий фактор. Но их ждет следующий.

 

В инкубаторе на основе биоматериала Номера тринадцать и двенадцать уже вызревают новые бойцы.


End file.
